creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost Gene
See the Portuguese version here A very curious document was found in Kansas City for an evening of December 23, 1910. The document involved was about a sheet of metal with curious properties. There were symbols written on it and inside was something that could be identified as "plates" with several signs that seemed to form a text. The curious artifact was sent to a military complex, which has been researched for years, until it has finally been deciphered by 1994. What was discovered was covered up, but leaked to the internet after an assault by unknown persons entering the complex despite the high security, and stole the artifact and document translation. The translation formed the following message: ---- The purpose of sending this message will be clear to the end. We are sure that someone will translate it and spread panic in what they believe and to raise doubts in the skeptical. This is almost a memo. An informative. Now, let's start at the beginning of the story: Our story begins in a remote age. The society actually works. Individuals are connected all the time by a network that allows anyone in the world to contact you in a matter of milliseconds. The society is governed by a different political system, based on science and reason. Decisions are made by elders wiser than the major areas of science. So to speak, act as ministers of a democratic and republican government, only that their goal is not to apply the taxes paid by the population, much less create laws to keep the country on track, is to improve quality and to select for the evolution. According to the theory of evolution, living things are subject to adapt to their environment, and acquire certain mutations that are attached to their genetics to ensure their survival. What happened to us was weakening: loss of body mass, deformities, discolored skin and balding. Everyone seemed aberrational. The elders often explained to people that this happened due to years of technological evolution. Medicine and technology have just enough favoring individuals who did not survive, devaluing other genetic advantages. For example, if her family has a greater resistance against a particular virus, the gene that will advance the medicine to create a vaccine for this disease agent. This gene may then be left behind and lost in time. Therefore, in order to recover the lost genes, the elders decided after a great meeting a final plan, it could work: creating a new breed, intelligent and genetically stronger, with the genes we lost, we use their cells and genetic codes to apply to our people, strengthening the results. You must be wondering: "Since the technology was so advanced, why chose a more complicated method rather than simply change the genes when the individual is still in the fetus?" For you see how the situation was desperate, we had already tried everything, and manipulation of genes was a taboo in our society: in recent attempts to change the genes of some being so radical, made in the future, this being with genes manipulated to act strangely and take self-destructive attitudes (slit your wrists, burn, etc.). Scientists could not explain why these reactions, leaving only the removal of the free will of individuals, making them efficient guards and workers. The kind that were created had almost the same chemical compounds of the beings of our planet: they were composed of carbon, hydrogen, oxygen, phosphorus and nitrogen. And this time, we take care to have all the genetic characteristics that we lost in the past. We started putting a series of groups of these creatures in an artificial planetary system developed by the elders. The conditions were favorable for life for the prosperous development of the species and we could've been watching its progress closely. The research advances were slow, but with very promising results. The artificial beings soon began to live together, but still not good enough to jump to the stage of collection of genes. Apparently, there was a small improvement in their intelligence, showing that they were evolving. Years passed, and it was time to jump to the long-awaited step. We started collecting some that were near the central meridian of the planet. Because they have more physical strength, they seemed perfect for the breeding of our population. Sections were made for improvement of government-sponsored genes for all citizens. It seemed that the research was finally bearing fruit. However, we found a problem. The person receiving the genetic improvement, although his physique was altered in a few days, ended up inheriting the same deficiencies of the workers and guards who were used and went mad, discouraged and self-destroying. But, his free will was not removed. None of those involved in the research could explain why this happened. As the race continued to evolve artificial intelligence, and build empires in its planetary system (dubbed the "nursery" by some scientists), there was panic when it was discovered a new race of reptiles some two hundred light years from where our race was established. The problem was the fact that they are hostile and militarily more advanced. They dominated several colonies, and were approaching the capital. The elders took a final decision: seeing that it was almost imminent enslavement of people, and commanded a small portion of the population to a chamber hyper jump, sending them to a star in the constellation Centaur, they would not be located. Despite the tragedy and the enslavement of our people, the research continued with the artificial species. Above all, regaining the strength of our species was a priority! Every few years, we sent teams of scientists to investigate situations in the world. For our empire being threatened, we had to speed up the process of evolution, teaching a little of what we learned to artificial beings: geometry, astronomy and mathematics. However, it seemed to have been a good idea to interfere with that. They began to see ourselves as gods, and with it, have had the self-destructive behaviors they purchased. They created weapons and fought. The survey showed signs of being a failure, until one of our scientists, called Arcanum, seeing a peculiarity in the creatures. By its light, Arcanum believed that the race of reptiles would have evolved similarly with artificial race. Therefore, drew attention to one of the empires that had formed in one of the peninsulas of the "nursery" and theorized that our enemies have acted similarly. Thus, it was only to analyze the weaknesses of that empire and apply in our hated enemy. The research gained a new meaning. As a part of our scientists directed their attention on how to defeat our enemy, another part of the team continued with the main objective which was to recover the lost genes of our civilization. The remnant of our civilization has declared war against those who enslaved our people. The war lasted many years, over millennia. But finally we managed to break free and regain some of what was ours. Reptiles finally disappeared we could rebuild our civilization. Until now the research continues, and we continue to collect their genes, hoping some day to be able to recover our old way. The scientific team even found a way to put one between the governments of our experiences and control almost any direction to promote our goal. We create diseases, teach fission and create disasters in civilization The current stage of research is so advanced that it seems we can immediately start collecting specimens and the last stage of initiating the "finalization" of experience has begun. Once it is proved that the artificial beings are imperfect. Yes I finally discovered the defect. What made the breeding failure. Apparently, those who applied for the improvement of genes, their brains mutated to something very like the face of artificial beings we create. Acquired behaviors become unstable, stubborn, afraid, love, sadness, withdrawn. Also panicked because they are so different from others around them, turning to self-destruction. And that's more intrigue: how can we define this self-destruction? I believe this is the most striking characteristic of homo sapiens. It is better to end it, before you deem it an end. ---- There was more than a page of translation, which eventually corrupted. Until today, nobody knows where the artifact is or what its origins are: it came from the distant future or off the planet. What matters is the curious story. Was it a mere human experience? There is life outside the planet? Questions that may extend for a long time. But until then, we can only look at the stars and wait. Category:Lovecraftian Category:Science Category:Space